Spelled bound: By Love, Medicine, & Magic
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Doctor Trent is usually to busy in his work as a doctor in Mineral Town. But what if the Queen of the Harpy's brought him to the Charmed Ones house and falls for Paige Matthews?
1. Chapter 1

**_Doctor Trent_** works at the clinic six days a week for the people of Mineral Town. He is very caring, and is very much concerned about doing a good job as a doctor. He always seems to be focused on his work, but not much else, and is often under stress to succeed. He feels frustrated with patients like Ellen and Lillia, both of whom he cannot cure.

**_Paige Matthews_** As the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and the ability to generate an Orb Shield.

**Author's Note: (This is based off of Charmed episode "Bite Me")**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. A demon throws a lightning ball at Piper and she dives over the couch. The demon then throws another at the couch, destroying it.]

Piper: Paige, where are you! (Paige orbs in with Phoebe.) Look out!

(The demon is about to throw another lightning ball and Phoebe knocks her arm. The lightning ball hits the piano. The demon punches Phoebe and she flies against the fireplace. Piper runs over and kicks the demon. She gets a spell out of her pocket.)

Piper, Phoebe, Paige: "Cause of pain we have dissevered, demon you are gone forever."

(The demon is vanquished.)

Piper: Sorry to bother you but she was immune to my powers.

(They stand up.)

Phoebe: That's okay, I was just getting ready to leave work.

(Paige notices a scratch on Phoebe's shoulder.)

Paige: Oh, honey, you're hurt.

Phoebe: Oh, it's okay, it's just a scratch.

Piper: How's it going? How's the new place?

Phoebe: Great, and great. How about you?

Piper: Can't complain.

Paige: Ditto.

Phoebe: It's good to know that we can live apart and still kick some butt if we have to, right? So do I wanna ask about this demon with the bad manicure?

Piper: Ah, Harpi. Part of a faction. Tried to kill us to move up in the world. You know, pretty standard stuff. You wanna stay for dinner?

Phoebe: Mm, I would love to but Cole is planning this whole romantic thing for us tonight.

Piper: Yeah, I just thought, you know, maybe we could talk.

Phoebe: Why? Are you okay? Is everything okay?

Piper: Yeah, everything's fine, I just thought maybe we could catch up. Another time.

Paige: Do you want me to, um, orb you home?

Phoebe: No, Cole's not so crazy about you orbing in without calling first. Except for emergencies, you know. You understand.

Paige: Sure. Whatever.

Phoebe: Okay. I'm gonna go. (There's an awkward silence.) I'll call you guys.

(Phoebe leaves.)

Paige: No orbing?

Piper: Don't start with the suspicions, Paige. Cole's probably just trying to protect their privacy.

(Piper walks away.)

Paige: He's trying to protect something.

[Scene: Phoebe and Cole's apartment. Cole is there having a meeting with about six other demons.]

Cole: I'm just trying to protect our assets. And the only way to do that is to cut our losses. Consolidate our resources. Keep the competition from killing you. Us.

************Back In Mineral Town************

Another day in Mineral Town with Doctor Trent. It was Wnensday his time off of being a "workaholic" that Elli keeps telling him when he doesn't want a day off to keep sharp and mind of knowledge of studying medicine everyday.

So, he walked to the Goddess's Spring out of no where there was magic light and knocked him out unconscious in the attic of the Charm Ones.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Groans Trent as he rubbed his head. "Good you're awaken you're coming with me my Mistress needs you NOW Doctor!" "But who are you?" Trent asked as he hiden his fear over as he usually does with concerned look on his face. The harpy didn't answer she grabbed him before he could cry out vanished back to the Queen of the Harpy's chamber.

******Cole Turner's House****

Demon #1: Fine, what are you proposing?

Cole: A merger. Everyone here has some merge enders, right? So, why don't we work together to accomplish them? (A Fury smokes in.) You're late. Sit down. (The Fury and a Grimlock sit at the table.) Where was I?

Demon #1: You were just encouraging us to hold hands and be friends.

Cole: It's a new millennium. We need to think of new ways to ensure our own survival. Let's face it, it's a demony demon world out there. Each one of you leads a faction, but that is the problem. You're too busy trying to kill each other. In the end, everyone loses.

Demon #2: Tell that to the Grimlocks. They tried to vanquish us just last week.

Grimlock: You had it coming.

Demon #2: Care to try again.

(They stand up and face each other.)

Cole: My point exactly. In fighting has always been our undoing. And I have learnt from the humanity in me, the only way for us to defeat good is to work together to achieve common goals.

(Demon #2 and the Grimlock sit back down.)

Demon #1: And who will decide what these goals are? You?

Cole: Unless someone wants to challenge me. (The elevator dings.) Meeting's adjourned. (The demons shimmer, smoke, etc. out. Cole waves his hand and the table disappears. The elevator door opens. Cole waves his hand once more and a smaller table appears set out with candles. Phoebe walks in.) Hi, honey. You're home early.

(She smiles.)

Opening Credits

[Scene: Phoebe and Cole's apartment. Cole has served breakfast.]

Cole: Vegetarian eggwhite omelette just the way you like it.

(He kisses the top of her head.)

Phoebe: That's sweet, honey, but I think my stomach has other plans.

Cole: What's the matter?

Phoebe: Headache, upset stomach. It's going around right now.

Cole: So, maybe you should call in sick.

Phoebe: While so many relationships are in peril? What would San Francisco do without my advice column? I gotta go. (They kiss.) Um, I wanna invite my sisters over for dinner this week. Is that okay?

Cole: Well, we just moved out.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know, but I wanna show them the place. Besides, I don't want them to think that they're not still part of my life, you know.

Cole: Fine, just no orbing, alright?

Phoebe: Already taken care of.

(He goes to kiss her and sees the scratch on her shoulder.)

Cole: What happened?

Phoebe: Oh, nothing, my shoulder just got in the way of a Harpis claw, that's all.

Cole: A Harpi? You got attacked? Why didn't you tell me?

Phoebe: Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal, that's why.

Cole: Well, it is to me! Sorry, I'm sorry. (He puts his arms around her.) It's just I think I deserve to know when my wife gets hurt.

Phoebe: You're right, you do.

(They kiss. Julie walks in.)

Julie: Excuse me, Mr. Turner. Your 9:00 is waiting in the lobby.

Phoebe: Julie. What are you doing here? You didn't tell me she was here.

Cole: Well, we're working at the apartment today, they're painting my office. You don't mind do you?

Phoebe: No, no. Of course not. (They kiss. Julie rolls her eyes.) Make yourself at home.

Julie: I will, thank you. (Phoebe leaves.) Pretty little witch if you're into that sort of thing.

Cole: I am. Get the leader of the Harpis. I want to explain to her the consequences of attacking my wife.

(Julie shimmers out.)

[Scene: A cave. The vampire queen is lying on some cushions while other women vampires pamper her. Demon #1 is there talking to the queen.]


	3. Chapter 3

[Scene: A cave. The vampire queen is lying on some cushions while other women vampires pamper her. Demon #1 is there talking to the queen.]

Queen: You don't really expect me to wage war on the new Source without even talking to him first, do you?

Demon #1: It's a waste of time. He'll never bring you back from exile. He's heard the stories of what you did.

Queen: That was a different time. And a different Source.

Demon #1: Still, it's not going to happen. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure of that.

Male Vampire: Then what makes working for us any better than working for him?

Demon #1: You oughta listen better. I don't work for anyone. We'd be equals. Partners. And once the Source is dead, we'd go our separate ways. So?

Queen: I'll let you know. When I'm ready. (Demon #1 shimmers out.) I want you to offer the new Source an olive branch.

Male Vampire: And if he refuses?

Queen: Then Keats has a new ally and we have a new enemy. (The male vampire walks away.) Go. (The women vampires leave her alone.)

"So you are the famous Dr. Trent of Mineral Town ain't you?" She asked the man in doctor outfit.


End file.
